l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Utaku Yu-Pan
Utaku Yu-Pan, the Hunter, L5R RPG & Rokugan d20 – A Hero's Death, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman was born into the Utaku family during the time when Kamoko's blessing was upon them. Her birth, as well as her three older sisters births, were joyous events, but her life would not be one. Way of the Samurai p. 71 She used a spyglass when looking farther. A Hero's Death, Chapter Four, by Rich Wulf A String of Bad Omens Birth Yu-Pan was born on the very same day that the Steel Chrysanthemum began his war upon the Empire. A Hero's Death, Chapter One, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Father Yu-Pan's father was killed fighting the armies of spirits the same day that Yu-Pan was allowed to join the Utaku Battle Maiden school. Her Remaining Family The same day as Yu-Pan was to take her gempukku her village came under attack by forces led by the spirit Bayushi Tozasu. Yu-Pan's mother, brother and three sisters were all killed. As she had still not passed her gempukku, she was not truly a samurai. Thus, Tozasu spared her. Since that day Yu-Pan possessed a intense hatred for any spirit who had returned through Oblivion's Gate, swearing she would not let any dishonorable spirit live, no matter who they were. Even Utaku Shiko was not above her suspicion, and both Shiko and the Utaku Daimyo Utaku Xieng Chi were saddened to see the young Battle Maiden consumed by such fury. Horse Dango was the Utaku steed of Yu-Pan. The Burden of Becoming, by Nancy Sauer Mission for Naseru Gathering the Investigators In 1159 Yu-Pan recieved a letter delivered by Miya Shoin from Otomo Kakasu who wished to gather together certain individuals to meet them in Otosan Uchi as soon as possible. Yu-Pan was not easily convinced by Shoin, who was half-spirit, but travelled to the capital none the less. There she met the other five, Agasha Chieh, Miya Shoin, Kijuro, Toritaka Akemi and Moshi Kakau. When all six were finally gathered it was revealed that Otomo Kakasu was none other than Hantei Naseru himself. The Mission Naseru revealed to the group that their mission was to investigate the murders of several returned spirits from Oblivion's Gate. The murders included Mirumoto Tokeru, Isawa Ijime and Gusai. Kakau revealed that he had met Gusai in 1158 in Ryoko Owari Toshi. When Kakau met Gusai in the House of Plum Blossom, Gusai was assassinated by a murderer who blended in and out of shadows. Miya Shoin was put in charge of the group, which Chieh objected to. Yu-Pan was not pleased to be investigating the deaths of spirits. A Hero's Death, Chapter Two, by Rich Wulf Rezan Yu-Pan and the group first travelled to Kyuden Seppun where they met the returned spirit Rezan. Shoin told Rezan about the murders, suggested Rezan might be a target and offered him protection. Akemi announced that Kakita Rensei, another spirit, had been found murdered. A Hero's Death, Chapter Three, by Rich Wulf Kyuden Doji The investigation goes to Kyuden Doji, where Shoin asks Yu-Pan and Kakau to investigate the place of Rensei's death. They discover very little. Akemi and Yu-Pan have a lengthy conversation about the returned spirits. Kijuro convinces Shoin that they must travel to Shiro Morito next. Ox Lands The group travels for two weeks to get to Ox lands. Once there Kijuro discovers the body of a warden he knows, Isuto. Kijuro reveals the existance of a spirit in Ox lands, Yasuki Kaneko. Shoin dispatches Kijuro, Yu-Pan, Akemi and Kakau to save Kaneko. The four arrive just in time to save Kaneko's life. They also discover that the assailant is not a spirit but a man. A Hero's Death, Chapter Five, by Rich Wulf Tracking the Assassin Kijuro, Yu-Pan, Akemi and Kakau track the assassin into the wilderness, and only manage to keep on it's trail because of Kijuro's knowledge of the land. Kakau and Yu-Pan are becoming friends, but tradgedy strikes as the assassin attacks their camp while they are away, killing Yu-Pan's horse. A Hero's Death, Chapter Six, by Rich Wulf Revealing the Traitor The assassin kills Shoin and flees. The others arrive at the campsite, and it is revealed that the murdered Shoin was merely a dummy with an illusion on it. Rezan, who witnessed the attack, recognized the assassin as Gusai. Gusai revealed certain details that only one of the group could have known, and Chieh deduces that Kakau is the traitor. Kakau admits it and the group puzzle out that Gusai intends to kill Naseru. Shoin orders Kijuro to return to Shiro Morito as quickly as possible to obtain more horses. They intend to return to Otosan Uchi. A Hero's Death, Chapter Seven, by Rich Wulf Final Confrontation The group laid a trap for Gusai but Gusai sprung the trap intentionally, mortally wounding Kijuro. Yu-Pan charged Gusai, wounding him with a crystal spear. Kakau sacrificed himself to momentarily stun Gusai, allowing Shoin the killing shot with a crystal-tipped arrow. Yu-Pan was awarded the positon of Emerald Magistrate for her service, but had to return to Utaku lands to arrange some matters before assuming her positon.A Hero's Death, Chapter Eight, by Rich Wulf War of Dark Fire In 1171 after the Army of Fire circumvented Shiro Shinjo, they marched toward Shiro Utaku during the War of Dark Fire. The War of Dark Fire, Part 11, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Yu-Pan, Captain of the guard at Shiro Utaku Shojo demanded that she remained and coordinated the defense of the estate. When she was told the Utaku Daimyo Utaku Xieng Chi had been encircled, and her sister in risk of damnation, Yu-Pan left the castle guarded by a small garrison and joined the fight. The War of Dark Fire, Part 12, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer It stopped the encirclement of Xieng Chi's forces, but not before Xieng Chi was grievously wounded. She made Yu-Pan her successor as Daimyo and died. The yobanjin were killed until the last man on the Battle of Shiro Utaku Shojo. Utaku Daimyo Yu-Pan had been trained by Xieng Chi during five years, and she already had all the knowledge needed to command the Utaku. The ceremony of Yu Pan's proclamation was held shortly after the victory with the presence of Moto Chen and his daughter Naleesh. Oni attack the Wall In the month of the Monkey, Imperial Histories 2, p. 249 a Lion army led by the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Shigetoshi himself and a Unicorn army led by Yu-Pan arrived to bolster the Kaiu Wall defenses. They had answered a desperate call made by the Crab Clan Champion Hida Kuon, who advised the Wall was menace to become overrun by a relentless oni attack. The Path of the Destroyer, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War Horiuchi Nobane became the general Unicorn in the Crab lands after the Fall of the Wall and the dead of the Crab Clan Champion Hida Kuon. Logistics of Death, by Brian Yoon In 1172 after the Fall of Shiro Kuni the remnants of the Kuni fortress defenders took rest at Crane lands. They returend from the fight in the Scorpion lands were a gigantic creature took the field. Yu-Pan ordered Nobane to rest, Scenes from the Empire 10, by Brian Yoon & Shawn Carman and took the Unicorn forces to confront a Plague Zombie mob who was threatening the Crane supply route. No Rest, by Brian Yoon God Beast The majority of the Crab lands had been occupied by the Destroyers, who invaded the Scorpion lands. The God Beast of Kali-Ma, a gigantic creature supposedly divine, took the field. The Empire dispatched reinforcements to deal the new menace. Crane, Scorpion, Mantis and even Spider forces gathered to the area. Story Rulebook (Empire at War) Yu-Pan's outflank maneuver did not slow the pace of the beast which marched toward Ryoko Owari. When the creature stopped, it provoked a tremor, creating a massive chasm, from which it summoned serpentine creatures with heavily armored carapaces. The chasm-spawn attacked the Empire forces. Wrath of the God-Beast, Part 1, by Shawn Carman The spawn were defeated and the God-Beast killed. Wrath of the God-Beast, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Yu-Pan's left arm was severed below the elbow and her shireikan Shinjo Dun assumed command. Scenes from the Empire 11, by Shawn Carman & Nancy Sauer Blessings refused Yu-Pan realized her loss with anger. Matsu Benika, the bearer of the Hand of the Jade Dragon, offered her blessings to to alleviate the loss. Yu Pan refused due to the costs that came with them. Scenes from the Empire 14, by Rusty Priske, Brian Yoon, & Shawn Carman Winter The cold reduced the abilities of the Destroyers, and the Lion already had gained ground against them. The Crab general Hida Benjiro planned to attack and advance during whole winter. Yu-Pan retorted his plan could retake all the lost Crab territory, but only to be lost again during a second spring offensive launched by the invaders. She devised a plan, aided with the Kaiu Engineers, which allowed them to advance slowly, purifying and fortifying the reclaimed ground, and then continue to push forward. Benjiro eventually agreed. The Dead of Winter, Part 1, by Shawn Carman The forces of the Empire had retreated to the Ikoma lands. There Shigetoshi pondered with Yu-Pan the impending assault of the Destroyers. Kotei 2011: The Destroyer War, by Shawn Carman (Imperial Herald v3.6) The Destroyers resumed the assault when the snow began to chill in the end of the winter. Kotei 2011: The Destroyer War The Destroyer War, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Lucas Twyman Making a Stand In 1173 Yu-Pan led the Battle Maidens as part of the Rokugani forces who confronted the Destroyers in the Battle of Kyuden Ashinagabachi. Imperial Histories 2, p. 247 End of the Destroyer War In 1173 Yu-Pan and many other leaders of the Empire arrived to a small Scorpion temple were the Empress was. Near this place Daigotsu, Shahai, Susumu, Fu Leng, and Kali-Ma had died. The drawback was that Daigotsu had returned in a phantom form, as the Master of Jigoku. Satsu told the Empress had proclaimed the end of the Destroyer War with the victory of the Empire. They were told the Spider Clan had been conferred the status of Great Clan. Those free of taint could remain in the Empire, and the tainted were put under guard of the Dragon Clan, to extend the Empire in the Ivory Kingdoms. For first time since Iweko was ascended as the Child of Heavens, she spoke, proclaiming the Spider Iweko's Conquerors. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman The Destroyers fled in disarray and the Imperial forces did not have the horses and the blades to stop their escape, but they ensured that their path took them back past the Kaiu Wall. Aftermath, Part 3, by Rusty Priske Death The exact fate of Yu-Pan was unknown but she was dead before the end of the 12th century. 2012 Winter Court Season: The Saga of Heroes See also * Utaku Yu-Pan/Meta External Links * Utaku Yu-Pan (Spirit Wars) * Utaku Yu-Pan Exp (Rise of the Shogun) * Utaku Yu-Pan Exp2 (The Plague War) Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders Category:Emerald Magistrates